Apparation
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Hermione reads a fact in Hogwarts, A History that reminds her of Ron. A talk with her mother and a note from Ginny bring Hermione a little bit of cheer. Takes place during Christmas in Half-Blood Prince.


A girl sat on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Drops fell onto the pages of her beloved _Hogwarts, A History_. She pushed her long, bushy brown hair behind one ear, wiping her eyes. She was so annoyed at herself. She was having a good day until she read that it was impossible to Apperate into Hogwarts. Her thoughts immediately went to Ron. How many times she had told him that, she did not know.

"Hermione?" her mother called, coming up the stairs, "Dinner is ready!"

Hermione took a deep breath to try to calm herself before her mom came into the room, but it was too late.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her mother asked upon seeing her distraught daughter.

Hermione shook her head. New tears filled her eyes. She couldn't explain it to her mother. She wouldn't understand what Ron had done to her. She wouldn't understand any of it.

"Honey, you can tell me," her mother told her, sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

"Its-its…nothing," Hermione mumbled.

"Now Hermione, I know better than that. Is it school? Is someone picking on you?"

Hermione shook her head. If only someone had been picking on her; that would be much easier to deal with.

"Is it Ron?" her mother asked quietly.

Hermione nodded slightly, choking back a sob.

"What happened?" her mother asked, taking Hermione's hands in her own.

Hermione looked at her mom and it all came out. She told her about Slughorn's party, about catching Ron and Lavender, even the canaries. It felt good to get it out there, she had to admit.

Her mother raised in eyebrow in amusement, "You sent canaries after him?"

Hermione looked down and replied, "Yes."

"Honey, that's brilliant," she chuckled, and then grew serious, "He'll come around, I promise. I know right now he seems like a jerk, but boys just don't get it. This Lavender girl sounds like a real tart."

Hermione looked at her mom in surprise. She had never heard her mom say that before.

"You see, Hermione, your father did something similar in dental school. I reacted horribly one day when I saw him kissing his lab partner. Of course, it's nothing on your canaries. That would have really sent him running," she told her daughter. Hermione smiled at that, and then her mother continued, "Ashley Miller was her name. She and your dad were all over each other. I was so mad when I saw them. I sabotaged their fluoride for the next lab."

"Oh Mum, you didn't," Hermione giggled.

"I sure did, sweetie. It didn't take long for him to break up with Ashley. The next year he finally asked me out. Ron will come around, I promise," she said, concluding her story.

"Thanks, Mum," Hermione said. She wiped her eyes and got up from the bed to follow her mom downstairs. She didn't know if Ron would ever figure out that she was a girl, but at least it wasn't just her having these problems. Her mum had had them too. She felt a little better, at least.

Later that evening, Hermione was watching television with her parents when Pig arrived. It was from Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you had a good Christmas. It was okay over here. Phlegm made an appearance, much to Mum's annoyance. Fred and George have kept everyone their toes testing new joke products. Needless to say, Mum was not happy when Charlie threw up her Christmas dinner as a result of the twins! _

_I know your upset at my git of a brother, but this is just too good not to tell you. I was up in Ron's room and found what Lavender gave him for Christmas. It's a gold necklace with the letters MY SWEETHEART hanging off of it. He had it hidden. I guess Won-Won is embarrassed! I set it out on his pillow. I'm hoping the twins see it. _

_See you soon! Mum and Dad send their love. Harry says hi._

_Ginny_

Hermione giggled. That necklace was just too funny. She could picture the look of complete disbelief and disgust as he opened the gift.

"What is it, dear?" her mother asked, looking up from her cross stitch.

Hermione laughed as she gave her mother the letter. Her mother chuckled softly and told Hermione, "Looks like she's doing the sabotage for you."

The two shared a laugh. Her father stared at them, but didn't ask. Clearly it was some female thing. He was probably better off not knowing. He turned his eyes back to the news, shaking his head.

"I'm going to write Ginny back," Hermione said. She grabbed Pig and rushed upstairs.

_Ginny,_

_Happy Christmas! Oh you are kidding me! That gift is so funny! I hope the twins find it. Show Ron that he shouldn't snog some random girl._

_Tell Harry 'hi' for me. Oh, and we really need to find something to take care of that Phlegm. _

_Hermione_

Hermione smiled to herself. Yes, she knew it was somewhat childish, but she couldn't help it. Ron had hurt her. She had known she liked him for years, but seeing him with _her_ had awoke a dark jealous. She would never admit it, but now she knew what Ron had felt like when Victor Krum took her to the Yule Ball. That is, if Ron even liked her…

Hermione shook her head. She was tired of crying over Ron. She was determined to enjoy the rest of her holiday. She grabbed a book and skipped downstairs. Ron was just a stupid boy. He didn't matter.

Probably a good thing, she thought, that she could lie to herself.


End file.
